EL REGALO DE KUSHINA PARA TSUKI
by aniyasha
Summary: NI HAO.- es una pequeña historia para festejar a Tsuki. Kushina le regalara una sorpresa, rubia.


**¡NI HAO!.- YO AQUÍ REPORTANDOME CON USTEDES, AYER ME ENTERE QUE MI NEE-CHAN CUMPLIA AÑOS, SUS QUINCE PRIMAVERAS, ASI QUE ESTE ES MI REGALO, DISFRUTALO.**

**TE QUIERE ANIYASHA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS T-T.**

**ARRIBA MIS SUEGROS**

"**MINATO Y KUSHINA"**

**CAMPAÑA**

**OLA: ROJO-AMARILLO= IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**UNETE.**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUKI NO AKI CHAN**

_**Pensamientos de Kushina Uzumaki.**_

"Hoy 15 de junio en la aldea de konoha se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración", esto era lo que pensaba kushina Uzumaki, la cual estaba revolviendo de pies a cabeza su casa buscando, ya sea dinero o algo genial para regalarle a Tsuki no aki chan, ella era 3 años mas chica y pertenecía a esa comuna nueva que se llamaba "Irresistible Naranja", en honor a la pareja que formaban la pelirroja con Minato.

A kushina le caía muy bien esa niña, aun que era algo tímida en algunas ocasiones, lo cual le recordaba a Hana Hyuuga otra gran amiga , le encantaban sus ojos casi dorados, no es que a ella le gustaran las mujeres, para nada, ella tenía un novio genial, pero esta chica le daba mucha ternurita, además , ellas eran de las pocas fans de Minato que en vez de tratar de separarlos, asían todo lo que estaba en sus manos, para que las fans desquiciadas no se acercaran a ellos, eran como sus guarda espaldas.

Fin de sus pensamientos

Mikoto encontró a kushina debajo de su cama al parecer buscaba algo, ella entro al departamento de la pelirroja por que venía a visitarla.

**-¿que buscas kushina?**

Dicho esto, la Uzumaki, se levanto de donde se encontraba golpeándose la cabeza por el susto que su amiga le había dado.

**-lo que pasa es que hoy tsuki cumple años y quiero regalarle algo genial.-** dicho esto siguió buscando por la habitación.

La Uchiha observa como su amiga revoloteaba todo, y decidió ayudarla.

**-¿qué tienes pensado darle?.-** pregunto la pelinegra

Los ojos violetas centraron su atención en los ojos negros que la miraban con curiosidad.

**-bueno, si consigo dinero, que sé que tengo por algún lado, pienso comprarle algo.**

**-¿y si no encuentras el dinero?.-** esto lo dijo mirando por todas partes, el desorden del departamento de kushina

La pelirroja se sentó en su cama, llevaba toda la mañana buscando y estaba segura que guardo el dinero tan pero tan bien, que en estos momentos no se acordaba donde.

Suspiro con frustración.

Mikoto observo la tristeza de kushina y se acerco a ella sentándose a un lado.

**-debe de haber algo que ella deseara sin que le compres algo.**

De nuevo la mirada de ambas amigas se entrelazó.

Y kushina sonrió, ¿Cómo es que no se acordó antes?, ella tenía el mejor regalo del mundo.

**-¡ya sé que le regalare mikoto!, y estoy segura que le fascinara, ttebane.-** grito eufórica kushina dirigiéndose a su armario, el cual era otro caos, encontró lo que quería y se fue de su departamento, dejando a una mikoto sorprendida en la cama.

La pelinegra deseó que tsuki el mejor cumpleaños.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato había terminado su entrenamiento con su equipo de "enanos" como solía decirle su novia, estaba caminando tranquilo por las calles de konoha, cuando una mancha roja se para enfrente de él, su kushina estaba sonrojada por la carrera, su hermoso cabello largo brillaba con la luz del sol, ¿existía alguien tan hermosa como ella?, se pregunto por un momento.

**-mina-chan, apresúrate ya casi a es la hora de ir a la fiesta de tsuki y yo le prometí el mejor regalo.-** informo kushina, la cual no espero respuesta alguna por parte del rubio y lo arrastro hasta la casa de él, para que pudiera vestirse decente.

-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-explícame kushina, ¿por qué tengo que estar vestido así?.-** cuestiono el rubio, ya que su traje era de un esmoquin que le quedaba a la perfección, asiéndolo más irresistible.

Los ojos violetas devoraron la figura de su novio, ¡por kami!, Estaba para comérselo, y pudiera ser que saliendo, se lo llevaría a su departamento para "seguir la fiesta".

El lugar donde estaban, era el salón de eventos llamado "el Mundo de Aniyasha", era un nombre muy raro para un lugar como este, pero era el mejor salón de toda la aldea y se encontraba decorado con tonos azul turquesa y plateado, había adornos florales geniales como centro de mesas color plateado y tenia estrellas azules.

Se podían apreciar en el salón como mínimo 30 mesas, todas elegantemente cubiertas con manteles color azul, el ambiente era el adecuado para los quince años de tsuki, todo era de ensueño, no se escatimaron gastos.

**-bueno.-** dijo kushina, llamando la atención de Minato, ellos dos estaban sentados en una mesa que estaba cerca de la pista de baile.- **yo le prometí el mejor regalo de todos mina-chan, y tu sabes que yo nunca rompo una promesa, por eso te vestí así.**

Minato arqueo una ceja en señal de que aun no comprendía la cuestión.

La pelirroja suspiro.

**-tú eres mi regalo mina-chan, bailaras con ella el vals, que es tradición, le permitiré tocarte, yo creo que es más que suficiente.-** lo dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo como era recibida la quinceañera entre aplausos de todos sus amigos que se encontraban ahí.

Kushina podía apreciar que era toda la comunidad de Irresistible Naranja. Sonrió aun más abiertamente, ellas eran geniales, por apoyarlos a ellos como pareja.

El salón apago las luces, solo en el centro de la pista se podía apreciar con una luz tenue, a una quinceañera hermosamente vestida para la ocasión, esta se encontraba en espera de que iniciara el vals.

El vestido era muy elegante, en forma de corsé y con un escote cuadro, le formaba muy bien su figura, la falda era tipo princesa.

Parecía un Ángel y el color azul turquesa con destellos plateados le favorecía al tono de sus ojos, los cuales brillaban de placer. Porque a partir de este momento comenzaba una nueva faceta de su vida.

Se encendió una luz enfrente de ella, donde se podía apreciar a un guapísimo hombre, y no podía creer lo que sus ojos dorados veía.

"Minato Kamikaze" el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, estaba acercándose a ella con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios.

Realizo una reverencia ante ella, extendió su mano para solicitarle la pieza del baile.

Tsuki tomo tímidamente la mano, y aun que ella traía puesto unos guantes, pudo sentir la calidez que transmitía Minato.

**-¡hey!, tsuki te presto a Mina-chan para tu vals, es mi regalo, disfrútalo.-** se escucho la voz fuerte de kushina, quien veía el espectáculo y estaba satisfecha, por ver los ojos de tsuki llenos de alegría.

El baile inicio, Minato acompasaba perfectamente a Tsuki, quien vibraba en los brazos del rubio, todo parecía un sueño, y quienes estaban ahí disfrutaron el vals.

Para des fortuna de la quinceañera," fue demasiado corto".

Pero agradeció a Minato y Kushina por darle este regalo, que ella no se esperaba.

Cuando minato se iba a retirar a sentarse, detuvo un momento a Tsuki.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Tsuki, a partir de este momento inicias una etapa más de tu vida y espero que seas muy feliz, te deseó lo mejor, siempre persigue tus sueños y nunca te rindas. Que toda tu familia junto a ti, sean bendecidos por kami.**

**-gracias Minato.**

Kushina llego al centro de la pista donde tomo a minato del brazo, le sonrió abiertamente a Tsuki.

**-ya ves ttebane, te dije que mi regalo sería el mejor.**

Tsuki sonrió, y disfruto de su enorme fiesta, a lado de todos sus amigos, también a lado de Minato y Kushina, su familia y sus hermanas de la misma causa la "Comunidad Irresistible Naranja".

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS CON ESTA FIESTA,

NEE-CHAN ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.

Y BUENO APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES QUE MAÑANA ACTUALIZO LAS CLASES DE JIRAIYA, Y AHÍ TRATAMOS EL TEMA QUE SE HISO MAS GRANDE DE LO QUE ERA.

SAYO NOS LEEMOS.


End file.
